


Crossroads

by kaofics



Category: KaoRhys
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Lovers, Exes, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Other tags will be added in the future, friends ensemble, gianssy are whipped for each other, i'll try to put angst but idk if it will work, kaori is bad at feelings, kind of, pls bare with me this is the first fic i write after months of not writing, reijon if you squint, rhys is bad at feelings
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaofics/pseuds/kaofics
Summary: Rios and Kei are in the same circle of friends despite dating each other in the past. They managed to make it known that they despise each other not until Rios' mom caught them in unpromising position and taught something happened between them and that forced them back into a relationship.
Relationships: Aljon Mendoza|Reign Parani, Kaori Oinuma|Rhys Eugenio, Missy Quiño|Gian Wang
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i just came back to writing recently and actually it's kind of hard to do because it's been like... months since i last wrote something. this is the unfinished au i have in my twitter account and decided to make it into this kind of fic instead of a social media serye. i hope those who already follow the story of kei and rios will still like this even if i change some parts of the plot hehe. that's all! hope you guys enjoy this as much as i did writing it! (btw stream crossroads and apple by gfriend! lol)

portrayers:

[ **Kaori Oinuma**](https://www.instagram.com/kaori_oinuma/) as Keianah Serene Valmoro ( **Kei** )

[ **Rhys Miguel Eugenio**](https://www.instagram.com/rhys_miguel/) as Riondo Samuel Valderama III ( **Rios** )

[ **Gabby Sarmiento**](https://www.instagram.com/gabriellesarmiento/) as Gavin Chavez ( **Vin** )

[ **Missy Quiño**](https://www.instagram.com/m.quinoo/) as Margaux Dela Cruz ( **Margaux** )

[ **Aljon Mendoza**](https://www.instagram.com/aljonmendozaa/) as Aziah Cole Cortez ( **Cole** )

[ **Gian Wang**](https://www.instagram.com/_gianwang_/) as Gustavo Delfin Crisostomo Jr. ( **Stan** )

[ **Reign Parani**](https://www.instagram.com/iamreignp/) as Alliyah Roux Hainnes ( **Roux** )

**_“which ever road i take, they all turn into you.”_ **

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

**“Hoy Rios, 'bat ka nakahiga dyan? Umayos ka nga ng upo, walang maupuan si Kei!”** sigaw ni Stan mula sa driver's seat.

 **“Bakit kasi 'di na lang siya kila Cole sumakay? Si Roux at Vin lang naman sakay 'nung mga 'yon.”** pabalang na sagot ni Rios habang umaayos ng upo para bigyan ng space si Kei.

'Di maiwasan ni Kei na mapairap bago sumakay, **“Baka nakakalimutan mo na magkaibang way 'yung bahay namin ni Vin kaya si Stan ang sumundo sa'kin?”** sarcastic niyang sabi sa katabi, **“Ikaw nga ang dapat kong tanungin, bakit ka nandito e si Roux nandun kila Cole?”** tanong ni Kei habang nakataas ang isang kilay.

 **“Kila Stan ako natulog kagabi e, bakit ba.”** sagot ni Rios tsaka ibinaling ang ulo sa bintana.

 **“Magkaaway na naman 'yung dalawa. Sabi na nga ba maling desisyon pagtabihin sila e.”** bulong ni Margaux sa boyfriend niyang si Stan.

Ngumisi si Stan habang nagdadrive, **“I quite enjoy it though.”**

∘♡༉∘

**“Kamusta ang byahe?”** mapang-asar na tanong ni Vin nang makarating sila sa venue kung saan magpeperform ang banda ni Stan.

Sabay na napairap at napabuntong hininga sila Kei at Rios na ikinatawa na lang ng mga kaibigan nila. They know what those sighs means.

 **“Guys, puntahan ko na muna mga kabanda ko ah? Punta na rin kayo 'dun sa unahan para may pwesto na agad kayo.”** paalam ni Stan tsaka hinalikan si Margaux sa noo at umalis.

 **“Ugh, please, some of us are single here.”** komento ni Roux sabay irap.

 **“Kaya nga, ang haharot.”** dagdag pa ni Kei.

 **“Edi magbalikan kayo ni Rios!”** pangaasar ni Cole na sinabayan pa ng tawa nila ni Vin at mapangasar na tingin ni Roux at Margaux.

Kei sideyed Rios to see his reaction, in which just a caught on guard face before saying, **“I hate you all!”** and march into the front part near the barricade and stage.

Natawa na lang ang mga kaibigan niya. Vin nudged Rios, **“Tara na, oy!”** and they walk towards where Kei is.

∘♡༉∘

**“I should be over all the butterflaaaa-ahh-ies but i'm into you, i'm into you.”** Roux started drumming her fingers while waiting for Cole to put down the tray of their orders.

 **“And baby even on our worst naaaa-aaah-ights.”** Margaux continues singing as Stan settled beside her.

 **“I'm into you, i'm into you!”** Vin continued and put his hand infront of Kei, pretending he's holding a microphone and asking her to sing the next lyrics.

 **“Parang kayong mga engot.”** Kei simply said, earning groans from her friends.

 **“Ang kj mo naman Kei e!”** Roux pouts, inirapan lang siya ni Kei tsaka umiling at sumubo ng fries.

 **“O s'ya ikaw na lang magtuloy.”** Vin then put his hand infront of Rios, still holding it in fist pretending to hold a microphone and urging him to continue the lyrics.

Kei snorts, **“'Di naman marunong kumanta 'yan.”** sabi niya pa.

 **“Oohhh, 'di pala marunong kumanta e. Bakit Kei, panget ba boses?”** natatawang pang-aasar ni Stan.

Ngumisi lang si Rios, **“Talaga? 'Di ako marunong kumanta? E parang naaalala ko you always asks me to sing something whenever we call each other late at night?”**

 **“Ooohhh.”** Cole commented, **“Ikaw pala 'tong nagpapaharana kay Rios e.”** he added.

Umirap si Kei at magsisimula na sana magsalita ulit nang unahan siya ni Margaux, **“Ops, tama na. 'Wag na mag-away, kumain na lang tayo. 2am na oh, ewan ko kung pano pa kayo may energy ng ganitong oras.”**

 **“Opo, nay.”** sabi ni Roux kaya nabato siya ni Margaux ng fries.

Kei just sent death glares towards Rios who just smirks back at her.

∘♡༉∘

**batang pasaway™**

**07:18 PM**

_ **roux:** _

_guyyyys! our house is free this weekend since mom and tita are going to have an out of town conference thingy!_

_that just means... party!!_

**_vin:_ **

_woah woah another iconic party ulet sa mansion niyo?_

**_cole:_ **

_open for everyone ulet kagaya last time?_

**_roux:_ **

_ofc! boring kayo e._

**_vin:_ **

_excuse me??_

**_margaux:_ **

_making it open for everyone sounds so dangerous though. remember when we saw a lot of people making out in your guest rooms when we were finding your earrings?_

**_roux:_ **

_people making out in parties is common. we're all in uni, we have to release those stress!_

**_stan:_ **

_ingat roux, baka maging batang ina ka hahaha_

**_rios:_ **

_di pa ako handang maging tito, roux ah hahahaha_

**_roux:_ **

_tangina kayo._

**_kei: _ **

_it's settled then! party in your house this weekend!!_

**_cole:_ **

_aba aba, mukang excited ang architect kei naten ah_

**_kei: _ **

_tapos ko na lahat ng plates ko, i need to unwind_

**_rios:_ **

_vin, ikaw na bahala ah_

_spread the word_

**_vin:_ **

_suuure ako na bahala_

∘♡༉∘

**“Kei, bilisan mo na dyan please lang, fina-flood na ako ni Roux. Nasaan na raw tayo!** ” Cole whined while laying on Kei's bed and watching her finish her make-up.

 **“Sabihin mo 'wag siyang oa dyan, ang aga pa oh.”** sabi ni Kei.

 **“Dalian mo na, ayokong pumunta 'dun ng marami nang tao.”** Cole whined again, making Kei throw her jacket to him, **“Aray!”** Cole reacts.

 **“Tara na!”** sabi ni Kei at naglakad na papuntang pintuan.

 **“Bakit may pagbato, ampota.”** Cole finally said, standing up and slinging Kei's jacket onto his shoulder.

They both finally arrived at Rios and Roux's house, there are already people but it's still not that many. The night's still young, the crowd will surely get bigger later. Parties in Rios and Roux's house are always the big talk of the uni since they are both famous and a lot of interesting things happen during the parties they hosts. Not to mention their house is literally so big, it can accompany tons of stressed college kids needing to get away from acads. Enough rooms for horny students too.

**“Finally! Mga pabibo ah, kailangan magpalate?”** Roux welcomed both of them once they arrive and gave them hugs. Her arms stayed clinging on Kei's waist, **“Nice fit Kei!”** she complimented the fitted black dress that hugs all the curves that Kei's wearing.

Kei just smirked at her, **“Nasan 'yung magjowa at si Vin?”** she asked. Cole is no where to be found already, probably getting some drinks.

 **“'Yung magjowa? Ayun, nandun sa sala. Nagha-heart to heart talk ata.”** Roux rolled her eyes na ikinatawa naman ni Kei, **“Vin's at the pool area, vlogging.”**

 **“Ikaw, you deserve to get wasted too, your birthday's a week from now.”** sabi ni Kei.

 **“Ofcourse I will! I'm going to get wasted talaga! Come on, let's play beer pong!”** Roux then dragged her to where the beer pong is.

Kei is excited to go all out tonight. She finished 5 plates and she feels so drained, she thinks she deserve something as a reward.

All her excitement goes down to drain when she saw Rios laughing as he clings his arm on an unfamiliar girl's shoulder while playing beer pong though. There's a crowd cheering on the sides. She noticed how Rios' eyes linger on her and the smirk he plastered on his face. _Annoying._

**“Sino naman 'tong panget na kalaro ni Rios?”** tanong na pabalang ni Roux nang makalapit sila sa lamesa, her maldita side is showing.

 **“Roux, magmimix lang ako ng drinks, deserve something than beer.”** Kei smirked at Roux then walk away, leaving Roux confused before turning to her cousin.

 **“Rios, panget, ako nga dyan!”** She shouted among the noisy crowd, pushing Rios to the sides.

 **“'Wag ka na Roux! Nasan 'yung kasama mo? Bakit ka nakikiepal dito?”** Rios asked her, looking around for a second.

Roux just rolled her eyes then holding up a ping pong ball, squinting as she aims, **“I dunno, probably in the kitchen, she wanna be wasted as fuck.”** she replied, and with that Rios walk towards the kitchen, ignoring everyone who are greeting him.

Kei on the other hand, is bobbing her head to the music after mixing her fourth cup of alcohol. The crowd is getting bigger as the time pass. There's a lot of familiar faces who greeted her, some are also unknown, she still greeted them back eitherway.

**“Keianah?”** she heard someone called her, making her turn to where the voice came from.

 **“Seth? From chem class?”** she replied, not really sure if she remembers the guy's name correctly.

The guy smirked though, and tilted his head, **“Yup. Alone?”** he asked leaning on the bar in the kitchen with his cup of drink, standing beside Kei.

Kei shrugged, **“Isn't it obvious? Unless you can see someone clinging to me like some shutter shit.”** she replied making the guy chuckle.

 **“Just wondering. Usually, you're with your friends. It does make you guys unapproachable sometimes. You know, kind of intimidating.”** he then shrugged before drinking from his cup.

It was Kei's turn to smirk thinking how ironic it was that now, she got some friends who are always with her when she remembers her high school days. She's thankful though. She wouldn't exchange her friends for anything. She didn't answer and just drink from the drink she mixed.

**“Still intimidating even when alone.”** the guy commented making Kei raise her left brow.

 **“Am I?”** she just said. Honestly, she thought of hooking up this night. Get wasted, have some fun and all that, but now that she have someone interested in her, she can't find in her mood to flirt back. She doesn't get it though, she should be flirting back, she's tipsy enough for it.

 **“Oh, am I interupting something here?”** both of them look who just came in to the kitchen. Kei's left brow twitch when she saw who is it.

 **“Nothing really. We're just.. talking.”** the guy said, glancing at Kei before looking back at Rios.

Rios eyed Kei, who is busy drinking before looking at the guy too, **“Mind if I join the talk?”** he asked making the guy almost choked on his drink.

 **“Uh, I guess?”** the guy simply said, making Rios nod and walk towards the bar and grab the rum and pour it into a cup.

 **“What were you guys talking about anyway?”** Rios asked, still busy mixing some drinks into his cup.

 **“No–”** Kei cutted off the guy before he speaks.

 **“About which room we're going after I finish this cup.”** Kei answered making the guy beside her dramatically turns his head towards her.

Rios eybrow raised, **“Is that so? Saulo mo naman yung mga kwarto dito diba? No need for me to accompany you both?”** he said and took a sip from his cup, putting the question directly to Kei.

 **“Ofcourse. I know this house like it's the back of my hand.”** Kei smirked, took a big sip from her cup, finishing the remaining liquid from it before turning to the guy, **“Seth right? Tara na.”** she tugged him by the arm and they got out of the kitchen.

Hila pa rin ni Kei ang braso ni Seth habang naakyat sila ng hagdan ng marining niyang tumatawa ito. Once they are already at the second floor, she turned to him raising an eyebrow, asking why he's laughing.

**“Wala lang, nakakatawa lang kayong dalawa.”** Seth replied.

 **“Kaming dalawa? Nino?”** kumunot ang noo ni Kei sa narinig, her eyes are unfocused already though.

 **“Kayo ni Rios.”** Seth replied again while chuckling, **“Obvious naman na may feelings pa rin kayo sa isa't isa. I felt the tension earlier in the kitchen.”** he added.

Kei snorted, **“Wala nang kami ni Rios. Tsaka anong feelings pinagsasabi mo d'yan? Lasing ka na siguro.** ”

Muling tumawa si Seth at inakbayan si Kei, **“I'm not even tipsy. Kung may lasing man sa'ting dalawa, ikaw 'yun. Your eyes are so unfocused already. Baka gusto mong magpahinga muna?”** he suggests. Kei raised an eyebrow again. _This guy's pretty nice._

**“That's the point, to get wasted. But yeah, I probably have to rest for a while, my vision's too blurry already.”**

**“Lead the way, ma'am.”** Seth said, making Kei laugh as she lead them to what she remembers as one of the nicest guest room in this house.

Pipihitin na sana niya 'yung doorknob nang may humila sakanya palayo kay Seth.

**“Woah!”** she heard Seth reacted, **“Easy dude, your friend's too tipsy.”**

 **“Kei, are you seriously going to do _the deed_ tonight?!”** the one who's holding her right now asked her. It was Margaux.

 **“What? No!”** Kei replied, **“Well, maybe?”** she added while laughing.

 **“Kei naman!”** Margaux whined at her.

 **“Seryoso dude, magpapahinga lang siya kase sobrang tipsy na niya. I'm going to leave her while she rests, swear!”** Seth reasoned out.

Stan squints his eyes to him. **“E bakit mukang sasamahan mo siya hanggang loob?”** Stan asked making Seth sigh.

 **“I don't know shit about this house so I asked her to lead where she wants to rest, that's all. Sabi ko nga, iiwan ko rin siya pagkahatid ko sakanya.”** Seth reasoned out again.

 **“Seth's telling the truth guys, ano ba, kumalma nga kayo.”** Kei said, she glances at Seth, **“Sorry ah, over protective nila e. Thank you nga pala.”**

 **“No worries. I'll leave you to them then.”** Seth smiled at her then left.

Pagkaalis ni Seth tsaka niya lang siniko si Margaux, **“Ano 'yun? Bakit naman masyado kayo kung makareact? Nagmamagandang loob lang naman 'yung tao.”** she told them. She seriously craves a soft bed to lay on right now.

 **“Sorry, can't really trust people so much. And you look really wasted, baka magtake advantage pa 'yun.”** Stan said.

 **“And besides, we asked Rios where you are and he said makikipag _ano_ ka raw sa random guy kaya ayun, yung protective instinct ko nagkick in.”** Margaux said making Kei sigh.

**“Fine fine. But can I please have a rest now, I'm so dizzy.”**

**“And whose fault is that?”** Margaux asked, raising an eyebrow.

 **“Jack Daniel's.”** Kei replied.

∘♡༉∘

**“Rise and shine mga hangal!”** sigaw ni Vin at hinawi ang kurtina ng malaking guest room kung nasaan sila para pumasok ang sinag ng araw. Everyone in the room groaned when the light hits their closed eyes.

**“Putangina naman Vin, porket 'di ka uminom kagabi e.”** angal ni Cole tsaka nagtalukbong ng kumot.

Silang magkakaibigan ay napagdesisyunan na sa isang kwarto matulog pagkatapos ng party at ito ang pinakamalaking kwarto ng bahay nila Rios at Roux bukod sa master's bedrooms. Sobrang nalasing kasi sila Roux at Cole, kaya nasermunan sila ni Margaux. At syempre kung nasaan si Margaux, nandoon din si Stan. Lahat ng yon naivideo ni Vin para sa vlog niya. Nasa kwarto rin syempre si Kei at Rios para saksihan ang lahat.

**“Bumangon na kayo at magaalas dos na! Nasabihan ako ng isang maid dito na tumawag daw sila tita at pauwi na raw sila.”** sabi ni Vin habang nakapamewang.

 **“What?!”** agad naman naalimpungatan si Roux na agad napabangon sa narinig, **“Ugh, my fucking head.”** she then let out a groan.

 **“Ayan, inom pa.”** Sabi naman ni Margaux habang nagtatali ng buhok.

 **“You guys better fix yourselves. Ayaw niyo naman sigurong makita nila tita and mom kung gaano kayo ka-wasted.”** Rios said.

Kei groaned, still having her hang over, **“Cole, nasaan nga pala 'yung jacket ko?”** she asked, voice muffled because of her hand covering her face.

 **“Anong jacket?”** Cole replied, still laying with blanket over him.

Kei looked up to him, **“'Yung jacket ko. 'Yung pinadala ko sa'yo? Nasan? Dali, this tight dress is making me uncomfy already.”**

This time, inalis na ni Cole 'yung talukbong niya, **“Nalimutan mo bang nasukahan ko 'yung jacket mo kagabi?”** sabi niya at tinignan pabalik si Kei.

 **“Ugh,”** Kei whined, **“I fucking hate you.”** she added.

 **“Manghiram ka na lang ng damit dito kay Roux.”** Margaux suggested.

 **“My room's literally the farthest from this room. Kay Rios ka na lang manghiram, lapit ng kwarto niya rito e.”** Roux says nonchantly, still suffering from her own throbbing head.

 **“'Yun naman pala e, Rios, pahiramin mo muna si Kei ng damit.”** sabi ni Stan sabay ngisi.

 **“Problema na niya 'yan. Sino ba kasi may sabi na magsuot siya ng ganyang damit kung 'di pala siya komportable.”** sagot naman ni Rios.

Kei rolled her eyes, **“Arte mo. Bahala ka d'yan basta pahiram ako ng damit.”** she said and stood up, going out of the room.

 **“Hoy, sinong nagsabing payag ako?! Hoy Keianah!”** sigaw ni Rios at sinundan si Kei palabas ng kwarto.

Napailing na lang si Margaux. **“Tignan mo 'yung dalawang 'yun, parang mga tanga.”** sabi pa ni Vin na napapailing na rin.

 **“Tanginang ulo tooo!”** angal naman ni Cole.

Dirediretso namang pumasok si Kei sa kwarto ni Rios at dumiretso sa cabinet niya para mamili ng maisusuot na damit.

**“At talaga naman,”** sabi ni Rios nang makapasok siya sa sariling kwarto at makita si Kei na namimili mula sa mga hoodie niya, **“Pumayag na ba ako, ha?”** pahabol niya pa.

Nang nakapili na si Kei, kinuha niya 'yon bago humarap kay Rios ng nakataas ang isang kilay, **“Magbibihis ako. Ano, gusto mo akong panoorin magbihis?”** tanong niya pa.

 **“Walang magbibihis kasi 'di naman ako napayag na hiramin mo 'yan. Akin na nga 'yan!”** sabi ni Rios at humakbang palapit para agawin sana ang hawak na damit ni Kei nang magsimula itong maghubad

 **“Hoy! Puta naman Kei!”** nabanggit na lamang ni Rios at tumalikod mula kay Kei, **“Sigurado ka ba talagang 'di ka na lasing?!”** sigaw niya pa habang nakatalikod.

 **“Ang arte mo puta parang hihiram lang ng damit.”** sabi ni Kei at ibinato 'yong hinubad niyang damit sa ulo ni Rios kaya naman napaharap na ito sakanya. Suot na niya ngayon ang malaking hoodie ni Rios na mukang maikling dress sakanya tsaka isang obvious na malaki sakanyang jogger pants.

 **“At diba nga sabi ko ayokong magpahiram?! Tsaka bakit pati 'yang pants ko suot mo?!”** sabi ni Rios pabalik.

Umirap si Kei, **“Ano bang pinagiinarte mo, parang first time mo ako pahiramin ng damit ah? Kung ayaw mo talagang ipahiram sa'kin 'to edi subukan mo hubarin kung kaya mo! Napakaarteng tunay.”** sabi niya pa.

 **“The hoodie's fine but not my most comfy pants! Take that shit off!”** sabi ni Rios atsaka sinubukang hubarin kay Kei 'yung pants niya.

 **“The fuck Rios, seryoso ka ba, hoy!”** Kei tried to push him, making her end up sitting on his bed as he still try to tug his pants off her.

**“Sinabi ko na kasing hubarin mo diba? May shorts ka naman! Take this off!”**

**“Rios– oh my god! Rios what the hell are you doing to Kei?!”**

They both look at who entered the room, and it was Rios' mom.. looking at them in shock until they realized their position. Kei sitting on Rios' bed and Rios taking the pants she's wearing.

**“We will have a long talk Rios.”** his mom said, serious eyes piercing through him.

 **“Wait, mom, I swear it's not what it looks like!”** Rios tried to reason out.

Kei also stood up, almost stumbling because of the pants that's already almost off her, **“Yes tita, uhm, it's not really what it looks like.”** she said.

 **“I also would like to talk to your tita Lourdaine. Is she in the country right now?”** Rios' mom asked, her voice is soft though, contrast to the piercing eyes she sent Rios earlier.

 **“She's..”** Kei bit her lip, **“She's coming home next week po.”** she added.

 **“Great! Tell her I would like to meet her once she's here. We're still talking later though. Punta na kayo sa dining room, nagpaluto ako ng makakain niyo.”** and with that, Rios' mom left.

 **“What do you think mom would like to talk about?”** Rios asked her.

 **“The hell would I know. Nanay mo 'yun diba? Alam mo na dapat kung pano magisip nanay mo.”** Kei responded.

 **“I have an idea,”** Rios said making Kei look at him, **“I don't like it though.”** he added making Kei groan and facepalm herself.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

that's it for this chapter! i'm still not sure how many chapters there will be but this fic is just short so don't expect much hehe.

follow me on my twitter: [@kaofics](https://twitter.com/kaofics)

and if you have suggestions or comments in general, hit me up on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/kaofics)!

thank u!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for a bit late of an update!! online classes starts already so ( ╥ω╥ )  
> anyway, this chapter is like an old draft of mine but i change some things so sorry if the narrations are in english JHJDHSJD  
> also this chapter is heavily focused on kei's pov because of the flashback!  
> hope you enjoy hehe (´• ω •`) ♡

Ever think about the most awkward moment you ever experienced in your life? Well now, try putting yourself in Kei's shoes.. sitting in front of your ex's mother in the dining area after seeing your supposedly ex stripping the pants that you are wearing inside your ex's room with the said ex sitting right beside you.

On top of that, you can hear your friends snickering in the living room, clearly finding the situation you're in funny. Or amusing even.

Kei mentally sighed. How did she even got to this situation? _Ah. Right._ 6 years ago, during their 2nd year of junior high school.

Kei was really known in their school. Pretty, rich, and intelligent. You would actually think everyone would be around her all the time. Ironic enough, she's always alone. People thought she's arrogant for always wanting to do things on her own. She's always seen doing things alone. But did she like it? Being alone? _No_.

She craves for human affection and friendship.

After trying to open up once to another person, actually trying to have a friend, she got taken advantage of. Not to mention, her parents passing away when she's at such a young age, didn't really help in her closed off personality. Her aunt, who is her legal guardian now and is her father's younger sister, is always in business meetings around the globe. She can't blame her though. It was her grandma, her father's mom, who sent her aunt on those. Her grandma blames her for her son's death. Letting her be left alone in their big house.

She craves for someone to stay by her side, yet she don't even know how to do it. Now, she decided not to care anymore.

And so one day, somehow, she ended up eating lunch in the school's rooftop. There's a part where she can sit and has shadow she can stay so she won't end up burning under the sun.

_Peaceful._

**“Oh? Didn't expect to see the famous Ms. 2-A up here?”**

_Okay. Maybe not._

Kei sighed as she face who owns that voice. Ofcourse, who would've thought she'll meet the school's known bully, of all people, up here in the rooftop, of all places.

**“Yeah, same goes for you, Mr. Valderama.”** she simply replied. Now noticing he was not really alone.

Not far enough from him is the school chairman's son and his girlfriend. Another girl is there too, looking all mean that Kei already wanted to leave.

**“Masyado ka namang pormal.”** Valderama smirked, **“You're eating your lunch here?”** he asked, eye-ing her bread and yogurt drink.

**“Sana. But if you and your friends owns this spot then I'll leave instead.”** Kei immidiately say and prepares herself to leave. She really doesn't want to be associated with these people. They attract too much attention, if ever their schoolmates see them right now, and Kei doesn't want even more attention to her.

**“No! We don't own that spot.”** chairman's son's girlfriend said, stopping her in her tracks, **“I mean, we don't own anything in this school. We just didn't expect na may ibang makakahanap ng spot na 'yan.”** she added while sending her a kind smile. She believe her surname's Dela Cruz.

**“So tama nga ang balita? Mailap ka nga sa tao?”** Valderama said, receiving a smack on the head from the girl who looks mean.

**“Why would you say weird shit like that?”** the girl said. Kei thinks she's Hainnes. **“Sorry ah? This guy's stupid kasi. Don't mind him.”** she told Kei, making her actually confused.

This group is popular in school. Who wouldn't know the sons and daughters of powerful people anyway? They all have this expensive air around them. Makes Kei really feel like she don't have the right to be even talking to them.

She expected them to look down on her, or just be arrogant– guess they are a victim of the people's wrong judgement as well. Just like her.

Kei smiled, **“No, it's okay. Wala naman akong kasama. I can find new place to eat. Kayo na rito.”** she said and actually left.

She let out a deep breath. That was actually the fastest walk she ever did the whole month. She actually don't know why she left though. They didn't asked her to. But she just felt shy and she don't really know how to socialize with people.

After Kei left, the group was there looking at each other, confused.

**“We could've invited her to eat with us.”** Stan said, making Margaux pout. **“Kaya nga e.”**

**“Maybe tama nga 'yung rumors? Na ayaw niya sa tao? Look how fast she left.”** Rios pointed out earning a glare from Roux.

**“Maybe if you filter your mouth and didn't spew non sense shit earlier she wouldn't get scared.”** Roux rolled her eyes at her cousin.

**“A bummer. I would love to get to know her.”** Margaux said before they settle down to eat lunch.

**“Same.”** Roux said, **“Maybe next time.”**

That next time didn't come though.

And it's been 2 weeks. Kei has been eating her lunch inside the class room. It's not like she doesn't like them, she was just embarrassed of the last encounter they had. Kei realized how weird she acted that time.

Today though, she decided to eat in the school's cafeteria. What pushed that idea into her brain? No one. She just feel like it.

As usual, she's eating alone at the cafeteria's farthest table. Their teacher dismissed their class earlier than usual so she's lucky to get a table. The cafeteria is always packed with students and if you come late enough, you won't get to have a table.

She eats timidly, feeling the eyes that are laying on her. They are probably confused as to why she decided to eat in the cafeteria today. Despite the place getting crowded and almost all of the tables are getting occupied, no one dared to sit with her. Kei looks down on her food and focused there.

**“Uy, may kasama ka ba? Pwede makiupo?”**

Kei got startled, looking up. It was the student council's vice president, Cortez. He's holding a tray and waiting for her to answer.

Tongue tied because she didn't expect someone to actually approach her, she nodded slowly. Earning a bright smile from the guy.

**“Ayos! Thank you ah!”** Cortez told her. She just smiled back at him.

**“You're so timid. Kaya siguro nahihiya 'yung mga tao lapitan ka.”** Cortez started to talk again while busying himself in eating, **“Dami kong naririnig kanina na wala na raw available na table, eto na lang. Kaso ayaw nila.”** he added.

Kei physically grimace, **“Not really. I think they just don't like me.”** and she continue to eat.

She saw how the guy got confused, **“Bakit naman?”** he asked. Actually looking and sounding curious and interested. It's actually the first time Kei managed to keep a person interested in a conversation with her. It's a new feeling.

_Maybe he's not that bad?_

Kei shrugged, **“Haven't you heard? I don't have friends.”** she simply said, taking another spoonful of her lunch.

**“I have. Pero sabi nila ayaw mo raw kasi sa tao.”** Cortez said making Kei almost choke on her food.

**“I what?”** she covered her mouth and looked at him, wide-eyed.

**“Hate people.”** he deadpanned.

**“I don't?”** she said, like what she have heard is the most ridiculous thing.

**“'Yun 'yung balita e.”** he shrugged, **“E bakit ka ba kasi walang kasama? Mukang okay ka naman ah? I mean, okay ka kausap.”** he added.

Kei swallowed her food, she haven't really talk about this topic to someone, like she have someone to open up to or something, **“I told you, they don't like me.”**

**“Huh? Bakit naman nila magiging ayaw sa'yo? Enlighten the dude here please!”** he said, with a teasing smile. Kei never experience this friendly conversation before. She's getting overwhelmed.

**“I don't know. They just.. avoid me. Lagi ko naririnig na since guys like me,”** she rolled her eyes at that, **“They don't have to befriend me anymore. Guys don't even talk to me? And also, they always assume I don't like having a company with me. I would love to, but I don't really know how. This is actually the longest conversation I had with someone, swear!”** she added. Cortez just watch her, amusement showing in his eyes.

**“'Di ko nga rin inexpect na ganito ka. Akala ko talaga susungitan mo lang ako.”** he chuckled, **“Maybe a lot of people are just jealous of you.”**

**“Bakit naman sila maiinggit sa'kin? If I were them, I wouldn't wish for a life like mine.”** she sighed.

**“Huh?”** he tilted his head.

Kei smiled slightly and looked down to her food, **“This life is too lonely.”**

**“It don't have to be lonely.”** he said making Kei look up to him, confused. **“A lot of people would love to be your friend.”**

Kei frowned, **“You think so?”**

Corpuz smiled proudly at her, **“I know so.”**

Warmth swells in Kei's heart. Just the thought of people genuinely liking to be her friend just makes her almost want to cry. She knew she already said she don't care. She won't care anymore. But still.. she's hoping.

Kei watched Corpuz as he stood up, already preparing to leave, **“Cole nga pala.”** he told her.

**“Keianah.. Kei, you can call me Kei instead.”** she said which actually surprised Cole.

**“You want me to call you by your nickname?!”** he asked surprised, amused even.

Kei smiled and nod, **“I would call you Corpuz but you told me your nickname as well so.”** she shrugged.

Cole smiled wider, **“Sige, una na ako sa klase ko ah. See you around?”**

**“See you around.”** Kei replied, mirroring him, with a wide smile on her face.

And that incident became the talk of the school. _**Keianah and the student council's vice president Cole, was seen smiling at each other?! Shocking! As if people can't smile at each other!** _She mentally rolled her eyes.

Keianah sighs as she walks down the hallway, starting to think this school only have few normal students and the rest are just stupid. She only saw this kind of students who gossips 24/7 in the dramas she have watched. Aren't these students get tired of the rumors and gossiping? 

She's on her way to the library. Their classes were cut short because of the faculty meeting. And since her house is just a few blocks away, which she only walk the distance, she decided to kill time at the library and be productive. She's alone there anyway. Aware of the people looking at her, she quietly enter the library and scan for a vacant table when..

**“Kei!”** it was not a shout, but it was loud enough to get her attention. She saw Cole raising his hand and waving it to her.

She smiled, actually glad that Cole still interacts with her. She thought he was just greeting her until he signal for her to come closer.

He's with a bunch of people, actually she knows everyone in Cole's table. It was the rich group with Valderama, his bestfriend, his bestfriend's girlfriend, and the mean looking girl that turns out to be Valderama's cousin. The only addition was the known school butterfly, Chavez. Everyone knew him because he's a member of almost every popular club in their school.

Kei walk towards their table, it was a big one, and she actually didn't notice she held her breath until she reached the table. She still remember how she embarrassingly left the rooftop after their short encounter weeks ago.

**“Going to study?”** Cole asked her which she smiled and nodded to. She's getting even more embarrassed by how everyone's looking at her. She avoided their eyes though, and look at her shoes instead, checking if it's clean even if she knows it is.

**“If it's okay with you, you can join us!”** Dela Cruz suggested making Kei's eyes shoot up.

**“It's okay for me to join?”** Kei asked before even thinking.

Dela Cruz giggled, **“Ofcourse! There's still a seat and Cole knows you so why not?”** she added, smiling at her.

**“We would also like to get to talk to you more. We didn't get the chance to, before.”** Hainnes chimed in, **“Iniinggit kasi kami nitong Cole na 'to na nakausap ka raw niya sa cafeteria kahapon.”** she added, rolling her eyes at Cole. Kei looked at him and he just make faces back to Hainnes.

**“Take a seat!”** Chavez said, gesturing to the seat beside Cole. She smiled at him. Kei then glanced at Valderama, he looks neutral, not really smiling unlike his friends, but he doesn't look like he's upset with the idea of her joining them so she doesn't pay him much attention. She took a seat beside Cole, in between of him and Chavez. In front of her is Dela Cruz, which was in between Hainnes and her boyfriend. Valderama sits at the head of the table.

_(for visualization, this is what their arrangement looks like:_

_chavez hainnes_

_kei margaux_

_cole stan_

_valderma_

_)_

**“We've never met before right? I'm Gavin! Vin na lang!”** Chavez said offering a hand to her in which she accept with a smile.

**“Keianah. Kei na lang.”** she replied.

**“I'm Roux!”**

**“Margaux.”**

**“Stan. Don't call me any other name than that, I'm begging you.”**

Kei tilted her head with that, she heard Roux laugh.

**“His name is Gustavo Delfin.”** Margaux explained while Roux is still cracking up beside her.

Kei nodded in understanding. He was named after the chairman then.

They all look at Valderama, who is busy with his phone the whole time, waiting for him to introduce himself.

He looked up to them, **“What? It's not like she doesn't know me.”** he said.

**“Yeah, the same thing like we already knew her too. It's just called proper introduction, you dumbass.”** Roux rolled her eyes.

**“It's okay. He's right. I know his name already.”** Kei said.

**“Yeah, you called him Valderama.”** Stan deadpanned. Stating the obvious that proper introduction is needed because without it, Kei would probably call him Valderama all the time in which Kei would actually do.

**“Fine,”** Valderama sighed and looked at Kei, **“Rios.”** he finally said and look at his cousin, **“Happy?”**

**“Asshole.”** Roux said sending him a glare and glance at Kei, **“Call that rude dummy Riondo Samuel instead.”** she told her.

**“Hey!”** Rios immediately said. Making the librarian warn them to keep quiet. He looks like he doesn't care though and just look at Kei. **“Don't you dare call me that.”**

Kei mentally frown, why would she? **“I won't. You don't need to get heated like that.”** she simply said making everyone in their table snicker.

**“You know what, we're making a lot of noise here in the library. Strike two na tayo oh.”** Margaux said.

**“Saan naman tayo?”** Vin asked.

**“Uhm,”** Kei started to say, getting all of their attention, **“We can study at mine instead.”** she added.

**“Wait, for real?!”** Roux almost squealed, Kei smiled at her and nodded.

**“Okay lang sa magulang mo? We're loud, specially Roux and Cole.”** Rios asked.

**“Hey!” “Hoy, 'di ah!”** Roux and Cole said in unison.

Kei smiled slightly, **“Okay lang, I don't have such thing. I live alone.”** Everyone stayed silent with that, like someone paused a video. Kei regret what she said. She didn't meant to say it for them to pity her. She just already accepted that fact that it slipped in her mind and she said it casually.

**“Oh.. I'm sorry.”** Rios said, sounding regretful. Kei smiled at him and shakes her head, telling him it's fine.

**“You live alone..?”** Margaux asked, sounding so careful, like she doesn't want to be reckless and say something that might offend Kei.

Kei just nodded still smiling at them, **“Yup. 'Di niyo naman ako kailangan tignan ng ganyan. I thought it was widely known at school that I am an orphan.”** she said.

**“We didn't know...”** Cole said.

**“But you shouldn't be living alone that young though!”** Roux said.

**“My aunt has to attend meetings for their family businesses around the world so she doesn't have a choice but to leave me. But it's okay. I'm already used to being alone anyway.”** Kei said with a smile, reassuring them. They all looked concerned, except for Rios. She's not really sure if he's looking concerned or bothered.

**“You won't be, starting from now on.”** Margaux said, putting her hand above Kei's that's laying on the table. And that almost made Kei cried.

Starting from now.. she won't be alone? _Anymore?_

**“Really?”** Kei's voice almost broke. She knows anytime she will cry but she's stopping herself from doing that. That would be really embarrassing. But can you blame her? She's been praying for this to happen almost all her life.

Margaux gave her a reassuring nod as she stood up to reach Kei and brush her hair, “ **We promise.”** she said and turned to her friends, **“Right guys?”**

**“Ofcourse! Me and Margaux have been wanting to be your friend since freshmen, you know? We always see you alone so we wanted to talk to you. Nakakahiya lang kase baka isipin mo weirdos kami.”** Roux said.

**“You do? Gusto niyo kong maging kaibigan?”** Kei asked. She know she may sound dumb by repeating what they said and asking them back again. But she just can't believe it. She then look at Cole.

**“Sabi ko naman sa'yo diba?”** Cole simply said and pat her head.

And this is the first time they got together as a group of friends, this is the first time Kei have ever felt this warmth again after her parents died. She can't help it anymore, she broke down.

She cried, hard, that she can't even tell them her address when they decided to go to her house that time and she had to hand Stan her id that has her address at the back of it.

They consoled her, they talk, shared stories and experiences, in a matter of hours they all got closer to each other.

It's already 9PM, their parents already called each of them when it was getting late but since it was friday, they begged them to stay just until 11PM. Their drivers will come pick them up that time.

They are all over Kei's living room floor and watching a movie. Everyone was so focused on the tv when Kei felt a nudge to her arms. When she look at who did it, it was Rios, handing her the bag of chips.

**“Okay lang, mukang favorite mo 'yan e. Nakipag-away ka pa kay Cole para d'yan 'diba?”** Kei whispered, not wanting to disturb anyone, but loud enough for Rios to hear.

**“Nang-aasar ka na ah?”** Rios smirked making the grin in Kei's face disappeared. She realized that maybe they are still not close enough to joke around each other. She should know her boundaries–

**“Huy, lalim ng iniisip mo d'yan.”** Rios nudged her again, **“You know what, I didn't really expect you to open up to us.”**

Kei looked at him in confusion, Rios shrugged, **“Just a feeling. Muka ka kasing mataray tsaka matapobre.”** he added making Kei almost choke in the air.

**“Anong nasa isip mo? Magiging matapobre ako sainyo? E mas mayayaman nga kayo sa'kin e.”** Kei shake her head.

**“I was wrong okay? Tsaka nabago 'yun 'nung narinig namin sa mga tao na nagkausap daw kayo ni Cole sa cafeteria. He's a scholar, you know. His family is in the working class, not like it's bad. Ayaw niya sa mga taong akala sa pera lang naikot ang mundo. Kaya 'nung nalaman kong kinausap ka niya.. I realized maybe you're not like what the others painted you.”** Rios explained.

_If Cole hated those type of people.._ Kei look around everyone, who she knows are much richer than her, _then they must be really good kind of people._

**“And also Roux wanting to befriend you was weird for me the first time. You know, maarte siya sa kakaibiganin. So I thought maybe, you're not that bad.”** Rios told her again.

Kei giggled, **“You're not that bad either. Akala ko ayaw mo sa'kin.”**

**“I was just being careful. There's a lot of people wanting to be friends with us with hidden motives so..”** Rios shrugged.

**“I understand.”** Kei replied, _been there as well_.. she wanted to add but she didn't.

* * *

follow me on my twitter: [@kaofics](https://twitter.com/kaofics)

hit me up in my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/kaofics)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (sorry for typos and grammatical error >

**Author's Note:**

> (i haven't proff read this yet so if there's grammatical error or typo i'm sorry! i'll fix it when i finish the fic all in all i guess JSAHDK)


End file.
